The Hotel Moment
by Premium-juice0
Summary: England comes home, exhausted from all the hard work, and America wants to cheer him up by taking him out. To Russia!  When they arrive, things don't go as planned, and one thing leads to another. Rated M for safety! And for some.. other reasons... hehe
1. Chapter 1

England has come home, exhausted from all the deficits and tax rates, and just wanted to lay down on his bed and sleep. But when he does, he is interrupted by America jumping on him.

"Hey Britain! Come on, let's play some video games and eat a crap load of cake!"

England thought that America's hyperactive personality was simply adorable, and would love to spend time with him, but his exhaustion took over him, and was too tired to even move.

"As much as I want to, I can't. I'm very tired, I hope you understand. I'm sorry, America."

America's smile faded, and the look on his eyes turned vulnerable.

"Oh, okay. I see. Totally, you should get some rest."

"Thank you, America."

"But after you do, can we go golf-cart racing?"

England mentally face-palmed himself, then chuckled slightly.

"We'll see."

"Awesome! We'll be going to Russia starting tomorrow!"

England furrowed his eyebrows.

"We're going all the way to Russia?"

"Hell yeah! It'll be sooooo kick-ass!"

England gave America a small smile, and then took his hand.

"America, I love you so much, no matter how outrageous your ideas turn out to be."

America smiled, "I know~"

"Oh really?"

"Yup! Now, can you please make me a sandwich?"

"America!"

"Oh, right! You need rest... I'll just get my boss to do it then~"

As America walked out of the room, England watched with a smile on his face and eventually went to sleep.

"Come on Obama! Please make me a sandwich!" America begged through the phone.

"No! I said no and I mean no! Goodnight!"

**So guys~ Be nice and tell me what you think! Reviews and subscribing are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11:00am and England and America were packing their things for Russia.

"Alright dude, let's go!" America chimed, which only made England smile wider at the excited American.

While the two lovers waited for their flight, America's eyes were averted to the gift shop, and something caught his attention.

"Hey, I'll be back really quick, 'kay? Don't get fucked while I'm gone! ~"

"What the…? America!"

Completely oblivious to England's calls, America ran to the gift shop and purchased something. It was going to be for something very special. And kinky.

"What did you buy, America?"

"Buahahaha, you'll see."

England gave America a suspicious look as America tried to look innocent, then the announcement came that their plane was ready to board people, and England had no choice but to look away. And so, America giggled to himself, thinking that his plan was going to go very well.

"Holy crap it's freezing here!" America screamed as he hugged himself for warmth.

It was snowing in Russia.

England wrapped his arms around America for additional warmth.

"I would have said something like, 'how about we go somewhere else to go golf-cart racing?' but you most likely wouldn't have listened." England muttered to America's ear.

"Oh, you guys are here earlier than I expected!" Russia exclaimed as he approached the two shivering lovers along with China.

"Yeah, and my ass is freezing! It's so cold!" America said through shivering teeth.

"Let's go to our home, aru!" China chimed as he led everyone to Russia's mansion.

Russia and China went into the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate (and so many other things are being done in the kitchen) as America and England settle in the living room.

"Sorry we came all the way here for nothing, Britain." America said with a pout.

Don't worry, America. Besides, just being with you is worth all the time in the world."

America chuckled.

"You're such a cheesy idiot."

"And you're such a wanker. But I still love you."

"I love you too~"

"Alright, your hot chocolate is ready!" Russia called, exiting the kitchen with their cups of heated chocolate, along with a messy-haired China.

"I'll get changed aru~" China cooed into Russia's ear, then went on his way to their room, purposely swaying his hips as Russia watched with a wide smile on his face.

England frowned to himself as he thought of all the possible things Russia and China could have done in the kitchen, but America on the other hand was smiling to himself as he thought through his plan.

"Hey Britain, can you unpack my luggage? I need to talk to Russia really quick, and it won't be long." America asked, snickering inside.

"Of course, I'll be right back!~" England said as he ran up the stairs and started to search for their room.

"I take it you have a plan going on?" Russia asked with a smile.

"How'd you know? Are you a mind-reader!" America gasped.

"No, it's just that you never have anything important or personal to discuss with me. Well, not that I know of."

America sat there dumbfounded as Russia took a sip of his own tea, which of course, had vodka mixed in it, special thanks to China.


	3. Chapter 3 Final

England finally found his and America's room and saw America's luggage bag, just laying flatly on his bed.

"Well, better get started." England huffed, then unzipped the bag.

To England's surprise, he found a pink Hello Kitty apron in the bag.

"What the bloody hell?" England exclaimed as he held the clothing up in the air for a closer look.

"Don't tell me he bought this at the airport!"

After a few seconds, England raised his eyebrows and looked around.

"Well a little try wouldn't hurt."

"England then stripped down to his boxers then tried the apron on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well, doesn't this suit me perfectly?" England asked to himself as he struck seductive poses and puckering his lips.

"I'm sure he's it on now, come on let's go!" America exclaimed, tugging on Russia's sleeve.

"You go on ahead; I have other business to attend to." Russia said, staring into space and thinking about China.

"Alright, see ya later dude!"

America then snuck his way up the stairs, found his and Britain's room, and opened the door silently.

And as he expected, he was greeted by a nearly-naked Britain trying on the apron, and found himself licking his lips and smirking to himself.

Then felt his lower regions tighten .

'Well, I guess I can give it to him good right now. I don't think I can wait any longer anyway.' America thought, then smirked as he saw that England was starting to strip down to just wearing the apron.

This was going to be a very fun time for America.


End file.
